Letters From Home
by Katana Kunai
Summary: Sesshomaru is busy at war and his family is missing him. To cope, they decide to write him letters. Based on the song Letters From Home by John Micheal Montgomery. Don't own anything. Don't sue me.


Fluffy: Hey, all. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I haven't had any epiphanies and SOMEONE hasn't been doing her job.

Nara: Hey! Don't blame me if you're too stupid-

Fluffy: (sing-song) Oh, Naraku.

Nara: YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP ME!

IT'S THE PSYCHO!

Fluffy:--' Moving on. On with the fic! Here is the key to understanding this fic.

"Blah"- talking

**Blah-** lyrics

_Blah- Letter_

Disclaimer: I do own "Inuyasha" or "Letter From Home" by John Michael Montgomery. I want to, but I can't.

* * *

In the Western Lands, an aged woman with beautiful, white, hair and amber eyes was on the deck across the room from a stern looking man. She was writing a letter to her son in the army. She missed him so much. She wished he could come home. Unfortunately, he won't be until the war ended.

She knew that the soldiers send and receive messages and packages, so she was writing a letter to her son, Sesshomaru.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I hope you get this letter in full health. We are suffering from a drought, but the rain will come. Other than that, every thing's just the same as when you left. You're dad has been very quiet lately, but I'm sure he's fine. I packed some cookies with this letter. I hope they don't go stale by the time you get this. I'll see when you get home. We will have a big party in your honor. Tell your friends that I give them my best. _

_With all the love in the world,_

_Mom

* * *

_

_**'Dear son, It's almost June. I hope this letter catches up with you and finds you well. It's been dry but their calling for rain. Every thing's the same old same in Johnsonville. You're stubborn, old, daddy ain't said too much, but I'm sure you know he sends his love.' **_**And she goes on in a letter from home.

* * *

**

It was break time in the barracks and the soldiers were receiving the letters family and friends sent them. One young man in particular sat down with friends holding a package from his mother. He opened the letter and read the letter to friends. He said that his mom sends her best to them and they were laughing like the way he said it was funny. He opened the package and took out the cookies that she sent to him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Don't hog all the cookies."

"Oh. Sorry, guys. Here."

* * *

**I hold it up and show my buddies like we ain't scared an' our boots and muddy and they all laugh like there's something 'bout the way talk when I say, "Momma sends her best, y'all." I fold it up and put it in my shirt, pick up my gun, and get back to work and it keeps me driving on waiting on letters from home.

* * *

**

Kagome was tossing and turning in her king sized bed. She couldn't sleep after hearing what the news reporter said. He said that ten men had died in the line of duty due to a car bomb. She was slightly relieved to find out that he wasn't one of them but she was still frightened that he could be in the next group of people that die and become a simple name on a rock. She decided to write a letter to him to make sure that he is alright.

_My dearest Sesshomaru,_

_The sun is about to come up where I am. What about you. I miss you so much that I haven't been able to sleep out of wondering where you are. I saw your mom today and told her that we were engaged. I am so happy I could fly. I am writing to make sure you're alright, honey. I heard an announcement about the death of ten men due to a car bomb. I was only slightly relieved to hear that you weren't one of them. I'm alright. I just miss you so much. Here is me kissing your sweet lips. Just know that I will wait for you to come back into my arms until my last breath leaves my body._ _XOXOXOXOXO_

_All the love in my heart,_

_Kagome

* * *

_

_**'My Dearest Love, **_

_**It's almost dawn. I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be. I saw your momma and I showed her the ring. The man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep. I'll be alright. I'm just missing you. And this is me kissing you. XOXOXOXOs**_**' In a letter from home.

* * *

**

Back in the barracks, there was another mail call during recreation time. Sesshomaru got another letter. This time from his fiancée. He opened the envelope and read the letter that smelled like cherry blossoms and lavender. He knew that it came from his Kagome. He missed her so much it hurt to know that he wouldn't be back for a while.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Who'd you get a letter from this time? Your brother?" asked one of his friends, Ryu.

"Nah. It's from my fiancée, Kagome."

"Ooh. Really? Did she call you little lovey names like Honey or Sugar?"

"Yeah, what of it?"  
All Ryu did was laugh and say that he was doomed. As Ryu was busy listening to his good-natured insults, Sesshomaru whipped out a picture of Kagome from in his jacket pocket to show to Ryu.

"Oh, man. I'd go for her too if she looked that good."

"She's taken," Sesshomaru said with a look that dared Ryu to cross him.

He knew better than to take that dare. "I know. I know better than to go after your girl. I want to live to see the next day, thank you."

"Smart move," Sesshomaru sneered as he read the letter. He loved her, too. He wouldn't be so rude as to leave her waiting that long. He could just picture her writing this letter. Her pair of pajamas that was the feminine form of his. Her beautiful cascades of long midnight black hair falling to cover her face. Her pulling it back. Her kissing the letter to show her love for him. He really missed her. He would be home in her arms again, very soon.

* * *

**I hold it up and show my buddies like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy and they all laugh 'cause she calls me honey and they take it hard 'cause I don't read the good parts. I fold it up and put it in my shirt, pick up my gun, and get back to work and it keeps me driving on waiting on letters from home.

* * *

**

In the middle of the night, only one man was awake in that old house. He was sitting in the library writing a letter to his son. As he was thinking of what to write to him, he saw a little boy drawing a picture of him and his dad. When the image disappeared, he realized it. He was being a stubborn old man before, but now he relented and found out that he might not see his son again. So he chose to say what he meant to on paper.

_Dear Son, _

_How's it going? I hope that you're well. I didn't right just for small talk, so let's get down to brass tax._

_I am aware that I haven't written to you at all these past few months. I finally realize that in the middle of the night all alone in the library. I haven't said at all while you were here and I don't know if you will come home or not so I will say right now. No matter if you come home or not, know that you will always make me proud. Come home soon. We all miss you._

Love,

_Dad

* * *

_

_**Dear Son,**_

_**I know I ain't written. Sittin' here tonight alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me that I might not have said so I'll say it now. Son, you make me proud.

* * *

**_

Sesshomaru was taking is break when he got called up for a letter. It was in an old, crinkled envelope that looked like it ran into a couple wars. He opened the letter just when Ryu came up.

"Hey, who's it from?"

"I wish I knew. There's no return address."

"That's weird. Read it."

"I was about to."

He read the letter. This time he didn't look at it with longing for his love or with happiness over small talk. He did something he hadn't done since the death of his grandfather. He started to cry. This time, Ryu didn't laugh at anything about this letter. He knew that when a soldier cries, there is nothing to laugh about. Just when he was about to put the envelope away, something fell out. It was a picture of him and his dad that he drew when he was four. Suddenly he heard a loud bang from outside. It was time to go back to the war.

**I hold it up and show my buddies like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy but no one laughs 'cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries. I just wipe my eyes. I fold it up and put it in my shirt, pick up my gun, and get back to work and it keeps me driving on waiting on** **letters from home.**

Back at home, while his wife and his son's fiancée were talking, Inutaisho got a letter with no return address. As he was wondering who it was from, he opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_I am glad you wrote to me. Right then, I needed someone to write to me. I am glad I made you proud. Now, I have something that would probably make all of our family happy. Go to the backyard. There will be very big surprise._

_Love,_

_Sesshomaru_

Inutaisho was very interested in this surprise. He told everyone in the house to come to the backyard with him. When they got there, no one could believe their eyes. There in the light of day, was none other than...

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as she ran into her fiancé's arms.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Well, Sesshomaru. Good work. You really make me proud, now. Not only did you go to war like your old man, you came home. How did you do it?"

"The letters that you all gave me. They kept me driving on until it was finally over. I thank the Gods it's finally over. Now, I can be with my family. Just remember that when I'm away, just send me letters from home.

Fluffy:Well, that's it. I should have told you that there would be OOC. Hhehehehe. Anyway, if you like it, review so that I can have the inspiration to write another. If you don't like it, tell me in a review so that I know what to do next time. Just don't flame me. I will get angry


End file.
